Paper Mario and the Power of Nature
Paper Mario: And the Power of Nature is a new series that spins off of the Paper Mario series. Altough its a direct spinoff, it plays as the Original and Thousand Year Door.Nintendo has confirmed that the game will be released for the Wii U, and will feature some returning characters 3 having Cameos and 3 returning with Mario. As to the return of Flower Power, this game will feature a new Special Power mechaniac called Nature Force. This game will feature new abilities for Partners as well as a Day/Night system. Overall Story Mario and Luigi are sitting down in thier house as usual chatting about thumping Bowser and saving the Princess and how everything is the same. "Hey Bro, you ever think that something different can happen?" Asked Luigi. Parakarry then gave out his usual Mail Call for the Brothers M. Luigi went out to get the mail and returned to the house. Luigi then gave Mario a letter that was for him. In it, it gave Mario a personal audience with the Princess of Sanadore. Feeling like he would be left out Luigi insisted that he went with him. Feeling like he would be of some help, Mario took his brother over to the Docks...and so the story begins.. Characters Heroes and Partners *Mario :: :: Mario is the most obvious protagonist for a game with his name in it, and footage of Mario's gameplay was the first thing people watching the trailer saw. Once again, players will be able to interact with the overworld and do battle with enemies using Mario's Jump and Hammer. Mario again will be able to learn the Ground Pound and Spin Jumps as in the first two games but will not gain an attack boost. As to change the mechaniacs to make the game more exciting, there will be actual stats for Attack, Defence and Speed in the game. Mario and Co. will be able to upgrade thier stats in Gyms found all over the Sanadore Kingdom. *Luigi :: :: Luigi actually travels with Mario to the Sanadore Kingdom to try and help him this time around. But is seperated during the Boat Ride over there. Later in the game Luigi is found on Starshine Beach being assulted by Red Shell Koopas. Lugi is saved by Mario and decided that he would go back to Sanadore Castle Town. Luigi's role in the game is to sell Badges and Equipment to Mario and Co. As the game progresses, Luigi will gain a new employee that will handle a different store. *Goombella :: :: Returning from Thousand Year Door, Goombella is again Mario's First Partner in the game after finding him washing ashore from the Ship Wreck. Her main weapon of choice is not only her noggin, but her helmet as well. She as well as the other partners will have special abilites such as for example: Goombella can use Auto Tattle. This Ability allows her to automatically tattle on an ememy that is around the same Level Rank as her or Mario, just as long as she is in battle. This does not take a turn away from her as to advoid fustration on losing a turn just to add an entry into the Tattle Log. :: Final Attack: Goom Goom Boom! *Vivian :: :: Now a teenager, Vivian left her sisters behind a few months ago to pratice her magic as well as see the world. She meets up with Mario several times thoughout the game. She truly joins the Party during the climax of Chapter 2. Just like in TTYD her magic and fist powers return. But her main weapon of equiping are Gloves and Staffs. Her Ability is called Shadow Force. This boosts her power and magic power during the night. :: Final Attack: Vivian Whirl - A homage to the "Geno Whirl" Vivian's variantion of the attack is Fire oriented. At a cost of 14 FP, the Vivian Whirl can deliver devastating damage to her enemies regardless of Armor. *"Junior" (Jr. Troopa) :: :: Junior finally fully hatched and in a pretty cool Silver Shell, returns from Paper Mario but this time as a sub boss, a Post chapter Boss and as a Partner. He spent the last 4 games training on Battleloke Island, home of Might T. Koopa, a fighting master. In the Prolouge, Junior spots Mario traveling with Goombell and acts as the Game's battle tutorial ememy, Chapter 1's Sub Boss, Chapter 2's Post Chapter Boss and then joins during the middle of Chapter 4. Though he had a staff in Paper Mario, Junior gave it up to learn psychical attacks and will serve as the Koopa Troopa of the party. He uses Shells (no duh) as his main weapon of choice. His ability is Shell Shock, this rarely works, If Junior is in a defencive stance, he will asorb an element (if hit with an elemental attack) and counter attack with its opposing weakness. :: Final Attack: JunKoopsKooper - An attack that summons Koops and Kooper and powers thier shells with Fire and Ice, while Junior's Shell is powered by Thunder. This attack uses 15 FP and It gives out Freeze, Burn and Stun Ailments. *Parakairi :: :: Often bullied in school, Parakairi looks up to how her cousion Parakarry worked with Mario in the Origional game. Once Mario arrives in Maple Villiage she tries her best for him to notice her until she gets in trouble with some Beitites. After fighting them, Mario asks her if she wants to join his party and with out hesitation she agrees to join him. She attacks like Parakarry making her main weapons her winged shells. Her Special Ability is Try Harder! This boosts her Speed and Power when either her or Mario are in Danger or Peril status. *Cherry :: :: A Red Bob-Omb that is sought after by many, many, MANY men of Iron City. She is wel known around the City for her looks. She ignores them and mostly spends her time in her apartment alone, but once Mario comes into town she decides to join and the crew to see the other places in the Region. She has no equippable weapons as she is the Bob-Omb of the group. She can change her Bomb Core to have her explosions use a differnt element for her Bomb attacks. Her special ability is Charmer, which at times makes enemies attacted to her for a few turns. This is Rare though. *Neonia :: :: A Pink Lava Bubble partner that meets up in Blizzfire Villiage. She joins the team in Chapter 5 and then returns home only to be found attacked on the road to Blizzfire Villiage. She finally joins the group during Chapter 8. She is the daughter of the Mayor of the Villiage who takes a likeing to the night life, meeting up with her gang the Neon Lights to try and " LIGHT UP THIER LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES" Unlike pervious partners, she has no weapons. Her Ability is a natural one for all Lava Bubbles nulling psychical damage while burning any one who psychicly attacks her. :: Final Attack: Neon Eruption - Neonia charges up fire energy in her body transforming into a giant fire ball spouting neon colored fireballs at enemies. Yet for each color, it stands for a different element. Red/Pink For fire, Blue for Ice, Green for Leaf, Yellow for Thunder and white for Normal. Each giving out a random status aliment, from Burn to Confusion. Other Main Characters :*Princess Kanador ::Princess of the Sanadore Kingdom, Kanador is the last member of the royal family who knows of the Forces of Nature and how they work. When they were stolen and scattered across the kindgdom, she calls Princess Peach in order to have Mario and Luigi help her. How ever she is kidnapped by the Magi 6 before she could meet up with the Mushoom Hero. ::: ::: :*Sir Tommy :: ::A Toad Knight of the highest calibur and captain of the Royal Knights. When Kanador is kidnapped, he was left with the task of guiding Mario and Co. to the location of the Dark Element's HQ's. He does a bit of a crush on the Princess and wishes to at least be more than her Knight. He is the only Optional Partner in the game that players can get after Part 1's Epilouge. Like a Knight, he has a Sword as a weapon and his attacks are based off of sword combos. He is the all -around partner with nearly the same stats as Mario himself only difference is, the higher defence. Tommy's special ability is called Honor By Sword. This is triggered by being in danger or in peril, boosting his attack by adding Thunder to his attack. ::: Villians *Alphos :: :: The main antagonist of the game. A former Knight of the Sanadore Table but was expelled and banished from the Kingdom for trying to steal the Powers of Nature. He has returned to seek his revenge on the kingdom, the Princess and the Royal Knights, by stealing the Forces of Nature and kidnapping the princess herself. He gave the 9 Nature Cores over to 9 of his generals and 6 Nature Crystals to his 6 Genrals, nammed the Dark Sentai Warriors. He also has a personal army called the Betites, grunt ememies who are wear different colors to show off ranks. *Dim :: :: Dim is the Second in Command of the Betite Army and is a master of the elements. Always seen around Alphos, he is bound to his master and will do anything to see him suceed. Not much is known about him *Dark Sentai Warriors :The 6 Generals of the Betite Army who have taken over the other side of the Sanadore Kingdom. They consist of, DSW Black - A Black Boo with shades as dark as his heart, he is one of the Mages of the group. DSW White - A White Boo with a Ivory Staff that holds Holy Powers. She is the second Mage of the group. DSW Grey - The Buffer, this Grey Toad uses her Heart Chains to snare her targets into sumission. DSW Brown - the Attacker of the Group, this Koopa can change his shell into many Koopa Shell possible. DSW Emerald - The Speedster of the group, this Blue Toad is so fast even the wind cant keep up with him! And DSW Ruby - The Leader. Not much is known about him execpt he only uses fire in all of his attacks. : DLC Partners :: :: Mario's Story Prt 1 Prologue: The Grand Adventure! Mario is Back! : Comming soon. Chapter 1: Haven of the Leaf! Chapter 2: Stone Dragon's Roost! Chapter 3: Battlefield of the Wind! Chapter 4: Return of the Great Gonzales! Chapter 5: Harvest Bros. Sun and Moon! Chapter 6: Lighting Crash Course! Chapter 7: Ironhide Pride and the Dirt Queen! Chapter 8: Twinsantiy Again! Crisis in the Mountcano! Prt 1 Epilouge: The End of the Grand Adventure! Prt 2 Prolouge: Dark Sentai Warriors Assemble! Castle Town Rocked! Chapter 9: Crystal of the Harvest! Chapter 10: Crystal of the Summer! Chapter 11: Crystal of Snow! Chapter 12: Crystal of Time! Chapter 13: Crystal of Building! Chapter 14: The Dark Sentai's Last Stand! Chapter 15: Rainbow City Showdown! Chapter 17: Alpha and Omega Revolution! Prt 2 Epilouge: Season of Mario! Secret Ending** : If you collect all of the Letters During the Second Half of the game, then you are rewarded with a secret cutscene with a spiky shadow standing on a plane holding a letter in his hand with the following message. "The time has come for Two Legends to Unite" which is followed by a white flash and the Paper Mario Logo is seen with blue "?????" forming beside Mario's name. Category:Role-Playing Games